


How to Annoy a Gryffindor | Harry Potter

by sxlmon



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fantasy, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Love, Original Character(s), Romance, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxlmon/pseuds/sxlmon
Summary: Ember Rowle and Harry Potter were enemies and polar opposites. He was a saint, the 'Boy Who Lived', the one who was destined to destroy the Dark Lord and she was the daughter of a convicted Death Eater, a Slytherin and best friends with Draco Malfoy. Even with all these things considered it was as if they were magnets.
Collections: Harry Potter, Harry Potter Fanfic





	How to Annoy a Gryffindor | Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Step 1: Become a Prefect

"Get off me you oaf!" yelled Ember as she got tackled by her friends, "It hasn't been that long," 

"Where the hell were you all summer, I hardly got owls!" Draco Malfoy exclaimed. 

Ember shoved Draco off of her, "Sorry! I was doing important stuff," she said vaguely.

"More important than owling your best friend?" asked Draco incredulously. "Something more important than me, as if!" 

"You're not her best friend!" argued Cullen O'Connell, adjusting his robes as he stood up straight. "That job is reserved for me."

"Shut up both of you, I'm already getting a headache," Ember said, however, she was grinning wider then she had in the past two months of the summer. "We need to find an empty compartment I refuse to sit in the same compartment as midgets,"

"Blaise saved one earlier," Draco said. "Come on," 

Ember Rowle laughed as Draco and Cullen led her through the corridors of the Hogwarts Express, commenting on how her looks had finally caught up with her age over the break. Draco, Cullen and Ember had pretty much been joined at the hip since first-year, Ember had been best friends with Draco since she was born, and they quickly added Cullen to the duo after he had hexed some older year for them after they had bullied Ember about how she looked. In Ember's first year she was a short girl with chubby cheeks and the worst acne you'd ever seen, she had finally grown into her looks (or so she thought) this year, but Draco and Cullen seemed to agree with her so she was happy about that. 

Ember had spent her whole summer in secrecy, no one knew where she was except for Amanda Loriss who was Ember's legal guardian and also a muggle (much to Ember's dismay).

"Ember!" greeted Blaise once they got to their compartment. "Damn, you got hot," he added after looking her up and down, making Ember chuckle. 

"Hello, Zucchini," replied Ember, using the nickname she had called him for years. "Might not want to say that in front of Georgia,"

"I need to know about your summer," Draco insisted, as they all sat down in the compartment. Ember was sitting next to Draco and Cullen next to Blaise. 

"Well, that's going to have to wait," Ember said sheepishly. "Sorry, but I have to go to this bloody prefect meeting," 

"Prefect!?" Blaise and Cullen exclaimed, clearly surprised that Ember had gotten that role. 

"Who in their right mind would make you a prefect?" continued Cullen incredulously. 

Ember shrugged with a chuckle, "Dunno... but it means I can get away with more stuff now." 

"We have a meeting for that?" asked Draco, a groan laced with his voice. 

"We?" questioned Ember, looking at her best friend incredulously. "You're telling me that you're a prefect too?"

Ember definitely knew that Draco had the grades and reputation for prefect, but since he had been a prick to famous Harry Potter since he first came to Hogwarts she was sure that Headmaster Dumbledore would never make him a prefect, since Dumbledore seemed to favour Harry over everyone, and especially seemed to favour the house of the brave, Gryffindor, over Ember's house, those that were ambitious, Slytherin. 

Draco nodded, "Yeah, so?" he narrowed his eyes at his best friend. 

Ember laughed her head off, "Never thought you'd be a prefect, Blaise seemed right for the job though. Dumbledore really has gone all loopy," 

Blaise grinned at Ember's comment, wiggling his eyebrows at Draco. Ember was right though, Blaise seemed to be the only sensible one in their group, second best was probably Ember, but none of the teachers seemed to like her much... except Professor Snape.

Draco rolled his eyes pretending to be mad, but he and Ember always seemed to banter and make fun of each other, that's just how their friendship worked, "Whatever, let's just go," 

Ember nodded and she walked out of the compartment, followed by Draco and walked to the compartment that the letter had said to go to. 

"You've got to be kidding," muttered Ember as her eyes landed on the two Gryffindor prefects. 

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley sat there, eyeing Ember and Draco as they entered the prefects meeting. Weasley's jaw seemed to drop, as he eyed Ember the same way Blaise had earlier, Granger nudged him aggressively and he seemed to get back to reality.

Graham Montague and Alicia Spinnet, the Head Girl and Boy, began to discuss the roles and authorities that the prefects had. Draco and Ember both had a mutual hating for the 'Golden Trio', this was what half of the school had named Weasley, Granger and of course, their master Harry Potter, the three of them thought they were so cool and it annoyed pretty much every Slytherin, but especially Draco and Ember. 

"Thought that Potter might've been the Gryffindor prefect," whispered Ember to Draco, while Montague was talking about their patrols through the train. 

"Glad he's not," snorted Draco quietly. "Wouldn't want to see his face any more than I have to," 

Ember nodded in agreement, she wasn't going to have anyone ruin her fifth year, and if anyone were going to do it, it would be that bloody Gryffindor trio, as usual. Finally, the meeting ended so Draco and Ember could get back to Blaise and Cullen, who would no doubt be joined by Georgia Donovan and Billie by now. The group was usually a four, Draco, Ember, Blaise and Cullen, but occasionally they were joined by Ember's dorm mates Georgia and Billie, Georgia was a new addition since she and Blaise had started dating, and Billie was basically Ember's only girl best friend. 

"C'mon, I need to talk to everyone about summer," whispered Ember to Draco, grabbing his hand and leading him to the compartment they had previously been in. 

"Oh joy, they've finally gotten together," Ronald Weasley said sarcastically, looking down at the two of them holding hands.

"Surprised you and the Mudblood haven't, Weaslebee," Ember sneered. "Draco and I will be on our way," she added with a glare. 

Granger had looked down when Ember had used the filthy word that was Mudblood, she usually didn't like to use it, but she was particularly pissed off today. On the way to the compartment, Draco had insisted on buying some things from the trolley, Ember watched as many students passed her and Draco in the small corridor and slid the door open to the compartments where their friends were sitting. She groaned when she noticed Weasley and Granger slip into a corridor just ahead, no doubt Draco would open it and have a word to Potter. 

"Dray, let's go," Ember said, using a silly nickname she had come up with in first-year, tugging the sleeve of his robes. 

"Wha- oh alright," Draco replied, turning to face her, six chocolate frogs in his hands. 

Ember had been correct in saying Draco would want to stop by Harry Potter's compartment because he spotted at the compartment and smirked. 

"I just want to talk to him," Draco said as Ember raised her eyebrow at him, knowing that he didn't 'just want to talk'. 

Ember sighed and Draco opened the compartment door. Harry was sitting in there, with Weasley and Granger who had just joined him, Weasley's sister was in there too, Neville Longbottom and a Ravenclaw that Ember didn't recognise. 

"What do you want?" Harry said aggressively before Draco could even open his mouth. 

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," drawled Draco, making me smirk. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments," 

"Yeah," Potter said, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

Everyone in the room snorted in laughter, except for the Ravenclaw who was reading a copy of 'The Quibbler' which was a newspaper full of rubbish stories, Ember and Draco scowled at Harry. 

"Who's the new girl," Harry asked. 

Harry looked up and down at this girl that he didn't recognise, surely he would've known who she was since she looked about the same year as Harry. She was wearing Slytherin robes, so he couldn't be too sure that he knew her, but man was she gorgeous. He studied her long brown hair and her honey-coloured eyes. How had Harry never seen her before now?

Ember grinned smugly, "New girl? Bit rude to greet an old friend like that. I know, I know, I got hot over the summer," 

Harry's eyes widened in pure horror, "Ember Rowle,"

"The one and only," Ember said, eyeing Potter up and down. He had gotten much taller over the summer and his hair was shorter than it had been last year, his famous lightning scar was now visible on his forehead, unlike when his messy black hair had covered it. 

"Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" Draco continued with his efforts on putting Harry down. 

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Granger sharply. 

"I seem to have touched a nerve," said Draco, smirking as always. "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, Ember and I will be dogging your footsteps in case you step out of line," 

"Get out!" Granger said, standing up and glaring at Ember. 

She smirked while letting out a slight laugh, "Bye Scarhead and sidekicks," 

Draco and Ember turned around and walked back to the destination they had originally wanted to go to. Ember was right, Georgia Donovan and Billie Barker were sitting with Blaise and Cullen, looking up at us expectantly. Ember greeted the two girls with a hug and a smile.

"Merlin, what took you so long?" Blaise asked when Ember and Draco took a seat next to each other. 

"This idiot," Ember said, nudging Draco as hard as she could. "Decided to have a little chat with Potter," 

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes at Draco, his smug smirk plastered to his face as he shrugged.

"Blaise said you needed to tell us something, Em," Georgia said, focusing her attention on the girl, pushing her long brown hair behind her ears.

Georgia and Ember had been really close friends since third-year, the only reason they weren't friends before that was because she was too shy to actually speak to anyone except teachers. She had joined our group when she and Blaise started to date, and thank god they did or Ember and the others wouldn't ear the end of it from Blaise.

"You mean he managed to tell you that in between all the snogging?" Ember asked, genuinely surprised. 

Blaise and Georgia both blushed so hard, making everyone else in the compartment laugh.

"Anyway..." Ember said, looking around at everyone in the group. "...I was at the Rowle manor," 

A silence fell as everyone took in the message. They all knew that Ember's father, Austin Rowle, was a convicted Death Eater and was spending his days in Azkaban, rotting where he should be. Ember hated her father, and it was usually a touchy subject to talk about, so her friends did everything they could to avoid that conversation.

"Why?" said Billie, finally breaking the silence, sounding genuinely curious. 

"Potter says You-Know-Who's back. I want to make sure that there's nothing that dear old daddy can use against me, I mean Black escaped Azkaban, Austin would surely try if he got wind his 'master' was alive again," Ember hissed angrily. 

Draco wrapped his arm around Ember's shoulders protectively, "Did the muggle go with you? Did she at least know where you were?" 

"I couldn't let her come with me," whispered Ember. "I just wanted to spend some time alone..."

Cullen gave Ember a sad look, "I wish you'd have told me. I would've come with you, we could've done it together," 

"You can all help me kill him," Ember said, her eyes lighting up with a new fire.

She hated her father for abandoning her, for leaving her with muggles, for murdering innocent people, for doing things for Voldemort instead of proving he loved her, but he did and even Ember knew it. Austin Rowle did love his daughter, and deep down, Ember loved him back, but she wasn't going to forgive him, not now, not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Quotev: @sxlmon  
> Wattpad: @sxlmon


End file.
